The FGC
The FGC: Short for Fighting Games (as in Martial Arts) Commission; this small but powerful group is responsible for the regulation of martial arts programs throughout the world. Since then the FGC has been a mainstay in the public eye. Naturally, the FGC’s main goal is to create and promote real martial arts tournaments as well as E-Sports tournaments around the world. But the FGC also approves new martial arts schools and dojos. The FGC makes the brunt of their revenue from the various franchises within the organization along with licensed merchandise like action figures, comics and t-shirts. The FGC also gets a cut of revenue from every tournament, martial arts and E-Sports that they endorse. To receive the blessing of the FGC is a high honor for any aspiring martial arts school, tournament or E-Sports event. The FGC as a whole is controlled by a group of five factions or “Families”, with each one being directly connected to their respective franchise. Each Family is led by a Master. A Family’s main responsibility is, of course, to promote their respective franchise in any way they can. In addition, the Masters and their Families work together to promote the FGC as whole. Lately, however, there have been rumors that the FGC has been "selling out" to certain underworld figures... Fighting Games The Five Families of the FGC * Thoroughfare Pugilists (They specialize in over-the-top martial arts styles with heavy use of Ki and superhuman abilities.) ** Members: Shoryu (Master), June Lee * Titanium Fists (They specialize in realistic martial arts but can, on occasion, use Ki and superhuman abilities and are famous for adopting animals such as Urso the bear and Robert the kangaroo and robots such as James-7 and Alicia Boskonovich.) **'Members': Shintaro "Shin" Kazama (Master), Emily Roquefort * Pugilist Kings (They specialize in over-the-top martial arts and superhuman abilities like the Throroughfare Pugilist family but within 3-on-3 matches.) **'Members': Sho Kusanagi (Master), Jerry Bogart (the hero of the Lethal Rage franchise and family, now assimilated into the Pugilist Kings franchise and family) * Masamune Soul (They specialize in realistic weapon-based fighting but have recently adopted the use of superhuman abilities.) **'Members': Miss Valentine (Master), Heishiro Tsurugi * Virtual Pugilists (They proudly specialize in strictly realistic martial arts, which is admirable but most of their members are quite bland, especially when compared to their rivals, the Titanium Fist family.) **'Members': Kira Yuki (Master), Farah Bryant Small-time Families of the FGC * Samurai Standoff (They specialize in over-the-top weapon-based combat starring, not just Samurai, but Knights like Christine, Ninjas like Guilford, and ambiguous Native-types like Slam-Slam and his sister Bam-Bam.) **'Members:' Samurai Haoh (Master) * Innocent Cog (They are unique in that they specialize in over-the-top weapon-based combat with superhuman abilities served with a heavy Anime-esque flair and plenty of Rock Music references.) **'Members': Luna Goodgirl (Master) * Fatal Combat (They specialize in violent, over-the-top martial arts.) **Zero Celsius (Master) * Lifeless or Lively (They specialize in realistic martial arts with a fantastic flair, counting superhuman Ninjas, Tengu and cyborgs among its members.) **Misty Kunoichi (Master) * InfeRed (Other than this, the members of the InfeRed family are noted to be quite similar to their Innocent Cog cousins as both specialize in over-the-top Anime-style combat.) **Noelle Cinnabar (Master) * Assassination Intention (Unlike the other families, Assassination Intention has a ''very heavy ''fantasy theme, with Monsters, Cyborgs, Werewolves and engineered Dinosaurs joining martial arts staples like Boxer and Ninja.) ** Members: Jagoman (Master) * Sanguinous Shout (Due to the bestial theme the members specilize in, its combat is violent and bloody not not at Fatal Combat levels.) **'Members:' Okami the Wolf (Master) Seiyukenden If was introduced in Seiyukenden by Ginga Productions (who really appeared to be honest, future DFC project). As wanted to be shoutout to the literary project at all. Category:Companies Category:Seiyukenden Introduction